


Companion!Faris & Galen

by uncannyfam



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor, approval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyfam/pseuds/uncannyfam
Summary: After getting into trouble with darkspawn in the hinterlands, Faris and Galen get comfortable in the inquisition





	1. Talking to Faris & Galen

**Author's Note:**

> these are two twin brothers thats i've been working on, they will have a follower and an inquisitor section and are generally writen together, not seperately.

( Faris can be found outside the alchemists hut in haven and then on the second floor of the rotunda in Skyhold | Galen an first be found inside the Alchemists hut unconscious on one of the beds and cannot be spoken to, but after completion of The Threat Remains, he can be found inside the tavern in Haven and then on the second floor of the tavern in Skyhold )

Faris's Disposition

The player can tell generally how Faris feels about the inquisitor by engaging him in generic conversation (i.e a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other favors such as a quest or cutscene)  
\- If hostile/cold (-75 ~ -5 )  
• "Don't you have someone else to bother?  
• "What is it now?"  
• "I thought I made myself clear before, stop talking to me."  
• "What do you want?"

Faris will bid the Inqusitor farewell with "Finally."

\- If neutral (-5 ~ 30 )  
• "Hm?"  
• "Ah, inquisitor."  
• "Yes?"

Faris will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Maybe another time."

\- If warm (30 ~ 75)  
• "Ah, inquisitor good to see you."  
• "Got something for me?  
• "Oh, I was wondering when you would come by."  
• "Fairing well, Inquisitor?

Faris will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Perhaps another time then?" or "Busy, aren't you?"

\- if Friendly (75+)  
• "I'm starting to like seeing you around."  
• "Come here often?"  
• "You know, its not every day I get to say I enjoy someones company."  
• "Here for abit of business inquisitor, or is this purely for social purposes?"

Faris will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Oh, I was beginning to enjoy our conversation." or "You know where to find me if you need anything else."

\- if Romanced (75+)  
• "Amatus, sometimes I wish you weren't so busy."  
• "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."  
• "Avanna, amatus."

Faris will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Vitae benefaria, Amatus." or "See you soon, my love."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Galens Disposition

The player can tell generally how Galen feels about the inquisitor by engaging him in generic conversation (i.e a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other favors such as a quest or cutscene)

\- If hostile/cold (-75 ~ -5)  
• "Oh, great.."  
• "Its you again.."  
• "Veshante kaffas"

Galen will bid the inquisitor farewell with "grumbles" or "bye"

\- if neutral (-5 ~ 30)  
• "Yeah?"  
• "What is it, inquisitor?"  
• "hmm?"

Galen will bid the inquisitor farewell with "uh-huh."

\- if warm (30 ~ 75)  
• "Yeah, I got some time to spare."  
• "Whats up, inquisitor?"  
• "Hello there."

Galen will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Come back again." or "I understand, your busy."

\- if friendly (75+)  
• "You got some time for a drink at the tavern?"  
• "Was wondering when I'd see you."  
• "Something on your mind friend?"

Galen will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Speak to me anytime friend." or "-chuckles- Alright, but don't be a stranger."

\- If romanced (75+)  
• "I could never tire of seeing you."  
• "You have my ear, amatus"  
• "Something something, fire of my heart, sunshine of my... ahhh hello, amatus."

Galen will big the inquisitior fareell with "Take care, amatus." or "I'm a lucky man, to have you by my side." or "What would i do without you?"


	2. Faris & Galen/Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various dialogue from Faris & Galen (under construction)

Faris & Galen Combat comments  
\--------------------------------------  
Kills an enemy

 Galen: Another one for the pile.  
 Faris: Didn't put up much of a fight did they?  
 Faris: They didnt show off enough.  
 Galen: Should've used more wit than muscle.  
During battle

 Galen: Don't even think about getting the last hit, Faris.  
 Faris: One wrong move will be your last!  
 Faris & Galen: Don't even try it!  
 Galen: This will be one more for me!  
 Faris: Do these thugs never learn?!  
 Galen: I'm going to enjoy this.

After battle  
 Galen: Few, got me all worked up there.  
 Faris: Another fight, another battle.  
 Galen: I'm surprised they didn't last longer.  
 Faris: Such a shame isn't it?

Low Health  
 Galen: "I'm Bleeding!"  
 Galen: "Someone help me!"  
 Faris: "Not the Face!"  
 Faris: "I don't want to die!"  
 Galen: "If I die, I'm taking you with me!"  
 Faris: "Please GODS Help me!"

Being Revived  
 Galen: "Few.. That was too close."  
 Faris: "Scars don't fade easily you know that right?."  
 Galen: "I'm.. I'm alive?!"  
 Faris: "I was not.. prepared.."

Fallen Companions  
 [Inquisitor] Faris & Galen: "Inquisitor, hold on!"  
 [Inquisitor] Faris: I swear if this is some kind of joke!  
 [If romanced]  
 [If romanced]  
 [Varric]  
 [Varric]  
 [Vivienne]  
 [Ironbull] Galen: "Hang on big guy!"

Faris remarks  
\--------------------------------  
(attempting to activate an object that requires a mage) "Please, let the mage handle this."  
(attempting to activate an object that requires a mage) "You really don't think you can move that on your own, do you?"  
(encountering a veil fire torth) "Is it possible to take some to skyhold for study?"  
(upon activating a veil fire torch) "Think of all the things you could do with such fire!"  
(upon activating a veil fire torch) "What did they say this was again? Fade fire, memory of a flame?"  
(finding a rune with the veil fire torch) "And its only use, aside from lighting the area with an eerie green light, is.. actiivating magical runes."  
(finding a rune with the veil fire torch) "I can't tell if im slightly dissapointed or slight fascinated."  
(in an area that can be search) "hmm, I think someone was trying to hide something"  
(upon seeing a dragon) "Inquisitor, please don't tell me your thinking about-"  
(about to fight dragon) "If I die, I request that I be buried with all my personal attachments."  
(about to fight a dragon) "Inquisitor, your probably my least favorite person.. personally."  
(after fighting a dragon) "That.. that was actually excilerating."  
(after fighting a dragon) "The seering heat from that dragons fire.."  
(approaching a camp) "I suggest stopping here for the night.."  
(approaching a camp) "please, my feet could use a rest."  
(finding a shard) "What an odd thing to find."  
(finding a shard and after finding the forbidden oasis) "Hmm, I cant imagine any shard like this being a key."  
(encountering rebel mages) "You fools need to learn some control!"  
(encountering rogue templars) "Hot headed oafs!"  
(approaching an occularum) "These "ocularum" are distressing.. yet fascinating."  
(discovering the locked house near the docks in redcliffe) "I should have known, very few would even think about the tranquil."  
(after personal quest The Pride of his Countrymen )  
(spotting Venatori) "The weight of my country men bares so heavily on my shoulders.."  
(spotting venatori) "Can you believe.. scoundrels, rubbing their families names furhter into the dirt."  
(spotting venatori) "You know.. someone somewhere. or more specifically Tevinter nobles, are considerably proud of the venatori.."

Galen Remarks  
\---------------------------

(trying to activate an object that requires a rogue) "Locks too complicated, let me give it a try."  
(trying to activate an object that requires a rogue) "Bah, childs play."

(In an area that can be search) "What buried treasures will we find?"  
(upon seeing a dragon) "Were fighting the big angry lizard, right?"  
(about to fight a dragon) "Breathe fire for me!"  
(about to fight a dragon) "Look at how big and majestic she is!"

Faris Location Comments  
\-----------------------  
(The hinterlands) "I think I've grown to enjoy the countryside.."  
(The hinterlands) "Why is it so cold here?! There isn't even any snow!"  
(The hinterlands) "Look, you can easily see where the mages have been.. and the templars."  
(The hinterlands) "Does it not bother anyone that theres a lack of diverse fauna?"

 

Galen Location Comments  
\-----------------------  
(The Hintelands) "Rams for miles."  
(The Hinterlands) "I think I snuck off to meet a girl here once."  
(The Hinterlands) "


	3. Party Banter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various banter between Faris, his brother galen and the remaining companions of the inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under construction  
> Had some ideas for more banter while I was at work, writing this during my break :D

Sera - Galen  
\---------------------------

Sera: will you quit it you shite!  
Galen: I told you before Sera, if you keep putting slugs and snails in my bedroll then I'll keep putting fire ants and burrowing beetles in yours.  
Sera: ass..  
[After personal quest "The Pride of his Countrymen"] Sera: So, are you like your brother, all evil laugh, spewing demons out of you- Galen: No, I harbor no love for the country I came from. Galen: Or the people that live in it. Sera: So you won't end up turning all bad, knife shiv on me? Galen: No, Sera. I'm still the same old Galen, the country I come from changes little. __________

Sera - Faris  
\---------------------------  
Sera: [snickers]  
Sera: I think you missed one, right there on your back.  
Faris: oh for- why do you insist on doing this?  
Sera: [snort laughs] what makes you think I did it?  
Faris:oh I don't know, who else would find joy out of filling someone else's bedroom with creepy crawlies?  
[If Solas is if the party]  
Sera: pfft solas.  
Solas: I would do no such thing.  
[If Cassandra is in the party]  
Sera: pfft cassandra.  
Cassandra: you must be joking.  
[If vivienne is the party]  
Sera: pft vivienne.  
Vivienne: I've no interest in such childish tricks my dear  
__________ Sera: So, is this the part where you tell me your not some piss snob magister, yeah? Sera: cause I'll put arrows through you before you can even- Faris: Are you done, hm? Faris: Because I AM quite done with YOU. Faris: I have not set a single foot within my country in almost 14 years,What part of that would even make you think I still have any connections to it? Sera: It doesn't matter, are you in it or not? Faris: My answer is NO Sera. Sera: Yeah, how hard was that? __________ Sera: Bah, its so hard to tellyou two apart. Faris: Really? Even despite the fact one is a knife wielding thief and the other is a magic weilding mage? Sera: Well, yeah, I mean if you take out the tools, whocan tell your bare arses apart? Galen: Faris has a mole on his left cheek. Sera: [snort laughs] __________

 

Blackwall - Faris  
\---------------------------

[After personal quest - divided but not by blood, choosing the option to have the brother killed]  
Blackwall: it's a shame what happened to your brother.  
[If you chose to have Faris kill galen, but told him not to regret it.]  
Faris: I can't say the same, my brother had it coming to him.  
Blackwall: whatever your decision, I just hope you can live with the consequences  
Blackwall: and make something of yourself.

Faris: galen chose to dig his own grave, now he is laying in it.  
Faris: he would not listen to reason  
Faris: So I had to make the decision to put him in that grave.

[If you chose to have Faris kill galen, but told him it had to be done.]  
Faris: I'm not.. proud of what I had to do.  
Blackwall: difficult decisions have to be made sometimes, you juse have to live with the consequences  
Blackwall: and live to make yourself a better man.  
Faris: galen had that choice as well..

Faris: and I [sigh]  
Faris: I made the choice for him.

__________

[After personal quest - Divided, but noy by blood and choosing to let the brother live]  
Blackwall: so, have you and your brother solved your spat with each other?

[If you chose to have them work apart]  
Faris: Yes, surprisingly so.  
Faris: were keeping an arms length, so neither of us can tear each others heads off. [If you chose to have themy forgive each other] __________

Blackwall - Galen  
\---------------------------

Blackwall: so where are you and your brother from?  
Blackwall: your accents not fereldan.  
Galen: we came from nowhere special and live where we want to.  
Blackwall: if thats how you're going to be, I'm sorry I asked.

Varric - Galen  
\---------------------------

Galen: Varric, if you were to include us in your book, how would you describe us?  
Varric: You really want to know?  
Faris: Do you actually read his books?  
Galen: I've read a couple-  
Galen: Several times infact-  
Galen: when I'm drunk-  
Faris: You mean when you can't tell the back end of a mabari from the front?  
Galen: Atleast I've read them.  
__________  
Galen: So Varric, any ideas?  
Varric: Oh yes, I've got a good one.  
Varric: How does, The Terrible Twins sound?  
Galen: Hey, I'm not terrible!  
Faris: Brother, you ARE terrible.  
Galen: You know he wasn't talking about just me, Faris.  
__________

Galen - Faris  
\---------------------------  
Galen: So Faris, Do you remember the one time you-  
Faris: No.  
Galen: Oh? So you don't remember doing-  
Faris: No, I would just prefer if you refrained from bringing up such embarrassing stories from my youth.  
Galen: Alright alright.  
Galen: What about when you-  
Faris: Shut it.  
Galen: Or-  
Faris: Vishante kaffas, Brother!  
__________  
Galen: Faris, I saw you talking wth dorian the other day.  
Faris: And? I don't see what importance this as-  
Galen: You were doing that thing you do with your hips when your inter-  
Faris: Galen, I swear if you don't stop talking-  
Galen: So, when's the wedding?  
Faris: Festic bei umo canavarum.  
__________  
Galen: A wam place to stay, wealth, an army at your back.  
Galen: What more could a man ask for?  
Faris: His father's love.  
Galen: You take that back.  
Faris: Take what back?  
Faris: I was only stating the truth.  
__________  
Galen: You're a real peace of work, brother.  
Faris: Oh am I? Truly?  
Galen: 

Faris - Galen  
__________  
Faris: Have you been flirthing with The Ironbull brother?  
Galen: What? No no no, of course not-  
Galen: Why? Has he.. Said anything to you?  
Galen: About me?  
Faris: He keeps remarking on the shape of your ass.  
Faris: Sometimes I wonder if he forgets I'm your brother..  
__________br /> Faris: Brother, did you honestly not see that warrior coming for you?  
Galen: Sorry, I was much more preoccupied by his friend that was triyng to me a new one.  
Faris: Hmph, well you should be grateful I got to the big loute before HE was able to rip you a second "new one".  
Galen: I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm being caught in a threesome.  
__________  
[In the hinterlands]  
Faris: Who was that girl you snuck off to meet?  
Galen: You mean the one that sent me a letter to meet her near redcliffe?  
Faris: Yes, how well did that go?  
Galen: Turns out it was a farce, got ambushed by a group of cuthroats.  
Galen: Their leader was pretty though.  
__________

Cole - Galen  
\---------------------------

Cole: Silken hair and silken voices, they were pretty, singing pretty songs  
Cole: They talked about their fathers so you wouldn't feel as lonely.  
Galen: How did you-  
Cole: The hurt is loud, both you and your brothers. I want to help.  
Galen: I don't need your help.  
__________

Cole - Faris  
\---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have everything written for them in due time, for now enjoy what I have so far.


End file.
